geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia Chick
The Nostalgia Chick is the female equivalent of the Nostalgia Critic. She won the position after auditioning for the role with her review of the Disney film "Pocahantos." The Chick originally was to review mainly female movies/chick flicks until she rebelled against the Critic to be able to review what she wants. Physical Appearance The Nostalgia Chick has long dark brown hair she usually wears in pigtails. When it's being worn down it goes down to her shoulders. Her in-game appearance consists of her short sleeved black shirt, black bowtie, blue denim jeans, and black shoes, mirroring her Year One Brawl attire. In the rumored sequel, the Nostalgia Chick is going to wear an attire similar to her To Boldly Flee consisting of a blue tanktop, pink short sleeved button up shirt, blue denim jeans, and black shoes. It's unknown if she will be converted into 7 of 11 like in the movie. Personality The Nostalgia Chick is quite calm, unlike her male counterpart. She will vent her frustration if the movie she's watching has too many "fake outs," plot inconsistencies, or if it's just plain stupid. She has shown this in her reviews of "She-Ra," "Bratz," and her most despised movie of all, Disney's "The Little Mermaid." Despite what the fans may think, she doesn't have a crush on the Critic. If anything, she has a love-hate relationship with him, and has eyes only for fellow review ToddInTheShadows. Abilities The Chick has demonstrated an ability called the Big Lipped Alligator Moment. To clarify, she brought this up during her review of "Labyrinth" during the Fire Gang's song and dance number, and during her cross-over review with the Critic during "Ferngully" during the lizard's song and dance sequence. How she puts it is the name comes the same alligator that appeared in "All Dogs Go to Heaven," a scene she deemed pointless and no one mentioned it ever again. She demonstrate sword skills in the Quest for YouTube, but it's unknown if she really does have skills with a blade in real life. Biography The Quest for YouTube The Nostalgia Chick appears in AVGN's house after clearing the nightmare world in Madotsuki's apartment. She's waiting for both the Critic and the Nerd cause she agreed to do a review with them. What this review is is unknown. When the player brings both AVGN and the Critic to her she drops the idea of doing the group review and joins the Unification Squad instead. Epilogue The Chick deems the whole adventure one big Big Lipped Alligator Moment before returning to her job. Special Attack Big Lipped Alligator Moment - The Chick puts out the moment and the logo appears. After it fades, the victim(s) is/are left confused and their defense and intelligence lowers. Trivia *The Nostalgia Chick wasn't originally going to be in the game. Her position was originally going to go to Scratch until the Creator changed his mind. *The Creator was introduced to the Nostalgia Chick after watching the Year One Brawl on the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website. His first review he watched of hers was "She-Ra." *The Creator has stated if he makes a sequel he's going to give the Chick her Arwen Montage ability demonstrated in the Year Three: Suburban Knights special. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG